


Her

by Alex_kawaii_p0tat0



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_kawaii_p0tat0/pseuds/Alex_kawaii_p0tat0
Summary: Smut obviously





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Smuttt

"Well whyyy " I whispered annoyed. It has been several months and she still doesn't open up to me about this stuff. "Because I said so" she fumed, she drives me crazy ughhh. I've been trying to pry the dirty thoughts out of her for the longest time. I never share mine but I still expect her to share hers. That's just how it works. If I told her my thoughts she might be creeped out. If I told her how I fantasize about her laying in my bed calling out my name in pleasure and ecstasy and begging me for more she would definitely be creeped out. Earlier she asked me a nickname I would want her to call me. Oh I died. The first thought was mommy because I'm dominant but oh the possibilities. I have several nicknames for her. Baby girl , princess, then some dirty ones. " get away you roach" she half-yelled at me in a joking tone. "Nope" I simply replied. At this point I'm pretty pissed, she's such a tease. " ok and I won't tell you roach!" She smiled . I didn't smile back. We've been confined in this room together for too long and she has teased me simply too much. I stood up slowly from my chair and got very close and whispered " ok you'll regret that". She was slightly surprised when i kissed her softly, the kiss soon turned rough and she moaned softly. I smiled and pulled away. I stood up and walked over to the door and gently locked it , she stood up cautiously and I walked closer to her. I walked so close she backed into a desk behind her and I stopped walking. "Sit down" I demanded softly, she scoffed "make me" . I grabbed her wrist and sat her down on the table and she reluctantly sat down on the table. I stepped back to admire her. " oh Hun, you have no clue" I sighed she looked genuinely confused. I walked just a bit closer to intimidate her a bit. " strip" I demanded loudly, she sat still. "Strip!" I said louder. She began to uncomfortably remove her clothes. Once she was done I smiled " good girl" I said. I sauntered forward and got on my knees. I felt her with my cold hands " oh baby girls you're very wet" I smirked. I slowly inserted two fingers " Jesus you're tight" I said and she shifted uncomfortably trying to hold back her moans.


End file.
